Cheering Up the Team
by Raven Whisperer
Summary: When the Black Ranger is feeling down, the Red Ranger is there to cheer him up. Contains OOCness and oral sex. Please keep in mind, this fanfiction is based on the 2017 movie. Smut! Yaoi! Humor! R&R!


Zack couldn't stop looking at Jason. There was something about the way his red morphsuit clung to his figure, how the fake abs on the front seemed to reflect the real abs beneath his suit. Despite the way Jason looked at Kimberly, Zack knew deep down that he wanted Jason like the white trash red ranger wanted Kimberly.

The Asian black ranger sat down in the pit, sweaty and exhausted from training. He was nervous about the upcoming fight with the former green ranger, Rita Repulsa. He sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair. With the end of the world coming up, he didn't have enough time to sort through his feelings. They already had a gay ranger, Zack through to himself, imagining the yellow ranger when they had sat around the late night fire. If he came out now, he'd look like he was competing for attention with her, copying her.

At that moment, Zack heard someone approaching from behind. He figured it was Alpha and didn't turn around, the robot wouldn't have any words of advice anyway. "Hey."

Zack nearly jumped out of his skin, it was Jason, his manly voice so smooth to his ears. The rich, deep voice vibrated through his body, filling him with a burning need. He wanted Jason, in fact, he had "morphed" in the shower thinking about him that morning. He could still feel the ghost of his imagination when he had run his hands over his cock, the thought of the interracial sex urging him forward to pump harder and faster.

"Oh, his Jason," Zack said, flashing him a smile that didn't quite reach his chocolatey dark eyes. "What are you doing here? We're done training."

Jason sat down beside Zack, looking straight ahead at the romantic view of the column before them. "How are you feeling? I noticed you seemed a little out of it today."

The black ranger started playing with the rip in his edgy teen jeans. "Sorry, I've just been distracted recently. I'm dealing with something I've never done before. Despite how cool my mom is about me ditching schools for her, I don't think she'd be okay with this though."

Jason looked at him, an unreadable expression decorating his pasty ass face. He pulled off his shirt, showing off his pasty white boy muscles. Zack instantly felt himself start to stiffen, his tan cheeks turning a faint shade of red. "Sorry, I just feel so hot right now. Go on."

"Well, uh, I-I," he was trying not to look at his perfect body, so beautiful the way the slick skin caught the light. "I've pretty much said what I wanted to."

"Oh. Well, Zack, look, we may have never been friends before this whole ranger thing, but we are now. Friends should share and be open with each other, especially now that we need to morph. Open up to me, Zack." Jason looked at him, his hazel eyes sparkling in the sunlight. His attention was focused solely on Zack, and the Asian boy was curling on himself form the attention.

"I… I have feelings for this person I don't know well. I've never had feelings like this before. At first, I just wanted to make fun of hi-them, but then I realized I really like hi-them. I don't know what to do." Zack looked away from Jason to the view, previously described as romantic, unable to look at his crush.

"It looks to me like you need to be honest with yourself. Just go out and take what you want," Jason smiled, a blazing white boy smile that wasn't exactly white because that's unrealistic.

Zack stared at Jason for a hot second before be grabbed him by his crew cut and kissed him. It was the long awaited flaming passion that had burned in Zack from the moment he had met Jason. Zack couldn't help but notice that Jason tasted like mint from the gun he had started chewing as a nervous habit. The Asian boy pulled back, looking into the shining hazel eyes of white trash, "Why did you let me kiss you?"

Jason smiled, "Because as the leader, I have to make sure my rangers are in top shape to take down Rita Repulsa. If that means if i have to satisfy a few desires to get us to work together, I'll do it, hell, I've already done it for the football team." He leaned into Zack, featuring his lips with his own and yanking open the other boy's pants. He pulled his edgy ripped jeans down to his knees, expertly moving between his legs to tease his dinosaur boxers down. "I only want to bring out the best in you, Zack," he said, eyeing his fully hard desire, weeping with need.

"Wait, Jason-" but the white boy already had his mouth full of penis. Zack moaned as he felt the hot, steamy cavern of his crush's mouth around him - this was so much better than morphing in the shower. He grabbed Jason by his crew cut once more, needing to hold onto something as the other boy bobbed up and down on his throbbing cock. "Ughhh," he moaned, happily, HIS toes curling in his sneakers.

"You're so big," Jason cooed with cock in his mouth like this was a God damn hentai. He licked away the dick-tears slipping down the already overworked shaft. "We'll have great teamwork after this."

"Definitely," Zack said, smiling down at Jason. The other boy moved harder and faster according to Zack's moans before be came into his mouth, filling it with his love juices.

Jason coughed up said love juices, on the floor next to Zack. "Sorry," he said, "I would have swallowed but you just came so quickly. Am I really that good?" He chuckled, looking up at Zack.

"No...I mean, yeah, but I've never had a BJ, but so like you, so I think it was better…" Zack blushed, trying over his words with his limp dick right in Jason's face.

At that moment, Andres ran into The Pit™ with a camcorder still recording and shouted, "DAMNIT CHEYANNE THIS GAY SHIT ISN'T WHAT I WANTED!"

And they came happily ever after. The end.

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Its me, your strange-taste-in-media FF writer! So, last year I lost a bet to a friend and had to write this. I thought it was too funny to pass up the opportunity to post on FanFic. I really want to hear what you guys have to say about my satirical smut, written just for my friend. Its mean to be stupid but I'm still pretty proud of it. Tell me what you think!


End file.
